Rapunzel’s Return (OC Edit)
by PunkyDodd
Summary: Rapunzel along with Judy return to the kingdom of Corona, only to find it is taken by a old enemy. Now Rapunzel have to use her inner strength to save Corona and Judy have to get the alchemist of her dreams back to her.


"You saw all of this in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrows?" Rapunzel ask Cassandra. After hearing Cassandra tell her, Eugene and Judy of the reason why she took the moonstone for her own ways. And to be honest, she never expected it to come to this and of what Cassandra saw.

"I saw everything Rapunzel." Cassandra reply back, standing in the middle with rocks around her. Her looks have changed. Her armor turns into a black bodysuit with spikes and blue design like the rocks, her hair and eyes turn blue teal and the moonstone is in her chest. The rocks are glowing blue.

Eugene is glaring at Cassandra along with Pascal, while Judy looked shocked. "Cass, if what you're saying is true." Rapunzel began. "It means-"

Cassandra interrupted her. "It means that I'm Gothel's daughter and your destiny belongs to me." She stared hard at her, the rocks pop in and the moonstone flash lightning.

Eugene grab Judy by the shoulder and pull her close to him as they back away. Judy had a feeling after escaping from the House of Yesterday's Tomorrows that something was up with Casandra, and turns out she was right. Cassandra wasn't herself after what she witnessed and felt hurt of it. It was like after learning of Murlock and Quirin's past of their time on the Brotherhood and never tell her, making her feel lied to and hurt. But she could never guess that Gothel was Cassandra's mother, and to leave her like this. For now, all she can do is stay out of ways and not get hurt.

"Cass, we are friends." Rapunzel said to Cassandra, walking to her. "In fact, being Gothel's daughter that-that makes us closer than friends. It makes us sisters."

Cassandra let out a bitter chuckle. "Sisters?!" She asked as the moonstone release lightning. "My own mother chose you over me. My whole life, I've been cast aside for you." She points a finger at Rapunzel, who look saddened of this. "No more."

Judy's eyes widen of this. She struggled to break free. "Cassandra! You can't blame Rapunzel for what has happened to you!" She yelled.

"Shut up!!" Cassandra yelled at Judy, who flinched. "I had it with all of this! You of all people should know this Jude."

Suddenly, the door open and Lance spoke. "So what did we..miss?" He has his arms up, while Adria duck under to get in and Max follow suit.

"Lance, not now." Eugene whisper to him, holding Judy by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Lance finch back and Max give out a neigh.

"Cassandra, please." Rapunzel begged. "Let me help you." She is close to Cassandra.

"Stay back!" Cassandra shouted. Rocks pop out to make Rapunzel back away.

She backed up a little, then she pulled an angry look on her face. She March up. "Cassandra, you've got to give me the moonstone. It is too dangerous." She order Cassandra. "the whole world is at-" but she was interrupted by Cassandra again.

"I said Stay Back!!" Cassandra shouted loud. And causes the rocks to pop out and push Rapunzel away.

Luckily, Rapunzel's Magic hair wrapped around her to block the rocks and she jumped back and landed by the gang. She lay down.

Eugene let Judy go and kneel down to his love's aid. He held her as she stared at him with a pained look. Eugene is really mad about this, can't believe his dear friend would do this to her. "Cassandra!!" He yelled. Pascal on his shoulder squeak mad and stare daggers at her.

Judy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, watching in pure horror as Odette, being protected from inside Judy's jacket peek out and honk in pity. Judy looked at Cassandra, and what she saw surprised her. Cassandra look shocked by what she has done and by how she did it. Judy narrow her eyes, taking it in before Adria pull out her sword and ran to the end and fight Cassandra.

The moonstone in Cassandra releases a powerful blast and push Adria away, causing her to hit one of the rocks. Lance run to Adira's. The sword fell and landed by Cassnadra, as she took it and place it behind her. She runs off to the gang.

"Oh no you don't!" Eugene stand up and marches. Unfortunately he is pushed back by the rocks and landed away.

"Eugene!" Judy gasped. She ran to him, kneel down and check for injuries. When she was sure he isn't hurt too badly, she got up and grabbed her bag and go through to look for bandages for the gang.

~*~

Max pull on the bandage on Eugene's arm, tighten it. "Gentle hooves Max, gentle hooves." Eugene told him. After what happened, they were roughhouse and beaten up.

"Don't mind him Max." Rapunzel said, looking happy and cheery. "You're doing a great job." She compliment him, making him let out a happy neigh. She walks away from them. "Alright. Up and at 'em everybody! The moonstone's gone, so no use sticking around this dreary place."

Judy who was packing the bandage have a frown on her face. She raises an eyebrow of Rapunzel's attitude, has she forgotten of Cassandra's betrayal and that she almost hurt others? She knows Rapunzel is a happy-go princess, but this is not a manner to get over. She and Odette look at each other, while Odette gave a honk. Judy nodded as she released her ponytail, letting her hair down, long and curly and put it on a high ponytail.

"Uh..shouldn't she be a little, I don't know, upset right now?" Lance ask the gang.

"Yeah, I am not liking this from her." Judy commented, grabbing her bag of alchemy and putting Odette on top of her head.

Eugene stare at the gang, then to Rapunzel. Soon he let out a sigh and walk to her, and took her hand on his. "Hey sunshine, I couldn't help but notice you're kind of doing that...thing." He talk to her.

"That thing?" Rapunzel ask with a smile.

"You know, the thing where you act like everything's peachy when clearly it's-" He stopped talking by the look on her face. Her smile look forceful and awkward right now. With a clear in his throat, his face grow soft. "Sweetheart, what Cass did-"

"Yeah! That was bad." Rapunzel exclaimed in an awkward manner. "Anyway, moving on." She walked past Eugene who is getting confused by her actions. "Okay gang, we need to get out of here." She told the gang. "Any ideas?"

"Sure, unless we can find a way to fix the caravan and would take us another year to get back to where we came from." Judy noted with a rolled eye. But was cut short by a glare from Eugene. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh...yeah. Forget I said that." She said.

"Well we could just fly off in that balloon." Shorty suggested, sitting on Max.

"A balloon..is a great idea." Rapunzel said. "If we had-" till Eugen tapped her shoulder and she turn around. "What, A balloon!"

On the air is a hot-air balloon and seems to be flying in their way. It fly down on the ground, landed. The gang furrow their eyes at it, suspicious of who is riding it and how it finds them. The basket moved, causing the gang to be alert and pull out their weapons. Rising from the basket is Ulf the mime, he perform in mime style like he is in a vehicle, opening a window and waving at them.

"Ulf?" Rapunzel smiled and ran to the mime. "That guy!" Lance exclaimed. "The mime?" Eugene raises his eyebrow.

Rapunzel laugh joyfully and gave Ulf a hug as he hug back. "I didn't know that you ballooned! How did you find us? What are you doing here?" She questioned him still smiling, happy to see an old friend. "Did someone send you?"

Eugene came to view. "Why did they send you specifically?" He asks.

Max grunt in agreement. "Yeah! Answer that one." Lance agreed.

"Gentlemen, I believe I can be of some incontinence." Shorty spoke out. "As I am fluent in "Ulf." He walked off of Max and fell on the ground. Ulf jumped out of the basket as Shorty approach to him. With a clear of his throat, Shorty translate while Ulf perform his mime tricks, explaining. "There's trouble in Corona. Invaders from a forgin land. The people of Corona are scared, so Ulf followed the rocks here." Shorty explained to them. Ulf stand with his hands up. A couple moment of silences. "Now he's just standing still." Shorty said.

"Guys, there's trouble in Corona. We need to get back as soon as possible." Rapunzel tell the others. If there is trouble in the kingdom, they need to get back as soon as possible and save it.

Soon everyone start packing their gear and loading them in the basket, ready to leave the Dark Kingdom and heading back. Judy help along.

"All right, chop chop. All aboard." Eugene called, handing a stack to Rapunzel. "This balloon isn't getting any hotter people."

Judy jumped in the basket with Odette. She put her bag down and let out a tired sigh. She can't wait to get away and back to her life.

"Judy, you sure you want to come back to Corona with us?" Rapunzel ask Judy. "Shouldn't we go find your family and take you there?"

Judy face Rapunzel. "No thanks, Corona is in real trouble and I want to help." She answers.

"But Judy, I promise your family that once you have finished helping us, I have to take you back-"

"I said NO THANKS!!" Judy shouted at her. Rapunzel flinch and back away a little. Judy has a look of severe anger and hurt, as if she is still hurt from knowing the truth of her family and can't even think of looking at them the same way. After a while, Judy breathe in and out, calming herself. "Sorry, but I made a promise to Varian that I would go back to Corona for him and I am going to keep my promise to him." She explains. "And...I need to tell him my feelings for him, not in a letter, but in person." Which is true. She made a promise to him and she is going to keep it.

Rapunzel blinked, and slowly nodded. Even after what had happened and what he had done, Judy deserve to see him again because she sees a young girl that is suffering so much from this trip and the only way she can feel good about herself is seeing the boy she fell so in love with. "Okay, I understand." She said softly. "But please stay close."

Judy slowly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The basket is full with the gang as they huddle close. "Okay, is that everybody?" She did a checking point.

"Oh, I certainly hope so, because it's tight." Eugene answered.

"Everyone ready?" She ask again, holding onto the balloon handles. "Then.." Pull and the flame enrage and fly off and into the air, flying away from the Dark Kingdom.

Rapunzel look behind, watching the Dark Kingdom as they fly away and look down to see Adria and Edmund waving at them. She turns back around. "Corona, here we come!"

The gang laugh in joy as the balloon took off and head to Corona's directions. The balloon fly over the land, and over the places they have been to and experience too. Judy look down, watching the land. She leaned forward and touch a cloud as it breaks apart and turn to nothing but air. She looked at a cloud, taking the form of a familiar alchemist. Judy sigh sadly and frown with a heavy heart, she misses him so much over the year.

Soon after what felt like weeks or months, the view of Corona's castle is seen. The gang all smiled, happy to finally be home again. The balloon flow down, and landed on an empty street. Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" Eugene jumped off the basket and open a small door for everyone to get off. "No offense to any of you people but we have been together for way too long, and I need a break from your faces. Except for you, of course Rapunzel."

Rapunzel let out a sigh. "I can't believe how much I missed home!" She relived. "Home!" She took off running, exclaiming how much she missed everything around.

Judy get off the basket. She held onto her bag strap and run away from the group, running to the castle. She doesn't care about much have happened, all she can think about is heading to the castle and finding Varian. Odette held on to Judy's ponytail as Judy run so fast, in fact, she ran so fast, that she ran into a citizen and both fell on the ground.

Judy get up and see who she bumped into. It was a man that have drop a bucket with green crystals. He started picking them up and place them on the bucket. "Oh, I am so sorry sir!" Judy apologize and pick the crystal to help him.

"It's okay dear! I mean it!" He said, picking them up. "Woe is me, I'll ever meet my quota." He whined.

"Feldspar!" Rapunzel Rush in and help in.

"Princess!" Feldspar gasped. "Oh, thank goodness you're back!"

"Where is everyone?" She asks him.

"And what happened here?" Judy asked him.

"Oh, It's awful! It's just awful!" Feldspar said. "Everyone in Corona has been forced to quarry, mining these pesky green minerals." He gasped. "Oh! Oh! I gotta get this in by nightfall!" He picked up the crystals and put them all in the bucket.

"Did you know about this?" Rapunzel asked Ulf. He nodded sadly, and pointed at Shorty who is sitting on Fidella. "Shorty."

"What?" Shorty asked. "I thought his story dragged, so I took the artistic license to make some judicious cuts. I stand by that choice." Fidella grunts in disappointment.

"Wow, thanks a lot Shorty." Judy mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't believe it." Rapunzel denied it. "I'm going to the castle to speak with my father." She and the others begin making their way to the castle, before Feldspar spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure what good that will do." He added. "Your father is the one who gave the order."

"What?" Rapunzel gasped. They all look at the castle. Frederic order everyone to collect them? Something is clearly wrong here. And whatever this is, Rapunzel need to get to the bottom of this and sorted all out.

~*~

Rapunzel open the door of the throne room, with the gang behind her. Which is odd, no guards around and no servants too. Something must have done something to them and the answer is her father. Rapunzel took a glance ahead, seeing her parents sitting on their throne. She smiled brightly, happy to see her parents again after so long.

"Mom! Dad!" She rush in and run to them. She hu her mother first. "Oh, you guys! I have missed you so much!"

"Uh, Frederic?" Arianna look questionable.

Rapunzel release her and move to hug her father next. "Dad!"

"Young lady, please." Frederic said.

Rapunzel move back and face him. "Young lady?" She asked, confused. "Dad, what's going on?"

The gang enter in, stopped at the foot. "Ooh, this is awkward." Lance added, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rapunzel stare at her father for a few seconds, till she noticed something on him. She looked down and saw a medallion. But, it's not the sun symbol of Corona, but the symbol of the separatists of the Saporians of Saporia. She wonder how on earth did he get it and why he is wearing it.

"That medallion, it's-it's-"

"Saporian." A new voice spoke.

Everyone turned their heads and face the entrance. Standing by is a very familiar man, a man that Judy never met or seen before. He seems to be smiling.

"Hey Raps, nice to see you again." He greeted her. He pushed the door open, revealing a couple people behind him.

"I'm gonna be completely honest." Eugene said. "Like I remember you, but I don't remember you. Does that make sense?"

"It's me, Andrew." Andrew corrected. "I nearly single-handedly felled Corona?" All stare at him, Lance and Eugene glare at him. Ulf just stand still. Shorty snores on Max and Judy just tilt her head in confusion. "I took you for a ride in a hot air balloon?"

Eugene blinked "Oh, less-attractive-than-me guy with the man bun." He remembered. "Yes, I remember you now."

Andrew and his followers enter in. "I've taken over Corona. Or as we now refer to it, New Saporia." He drew his sword.

"Long live New Saporia!" The followers all said.

Then Judy cut in, she walked forward. "Hold it! Hold it right there!" She interrupted, waving her hands to stop the conversation. She face Andrew. "But who are you really? Cause I've never met you before." She said.

Andrew look at her, like he is checking on her. Then he smirks. "Well, you must be Judy Pot." He said, Judy gasped in surprise. "I heard a lot about you, the little musician with an angel voice."

"You heard of me?" Judy back away. "B-But how?"

Then Eugene cut in. "I'm sorry, but you, man-bun guy and your flower children took over Corona?" He asked. He let out a chuckle and take out his sword. "Well, this is only gonna take a minute."

Out of nowhere, a pink smoke emerge and cover Eugene. Judy gasped.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel run away from her parent's side and to Eugene.

Eugene's feet is covered in pink goo. "What the goop?" He struggles to get his feet out. Judy blinked and quickly pull out her bag and look through her vials and chemical balls for the alternative.

Andrew let out a sinister chuckle. "Oh, we didn't do this alone." He said. "You might recognize my former cellmate."

Everyone turned their attention to the location the ball came from, as pink smoke still covers. Judy felt her heart going fast in fear and adrenaline, there's only one person she knows that can create something like this. And that someone is the very object of her desire.

Emerging from the smoke is a very, very familiar teenager. But he is dressed differently. He wore a black long jacket with red linings, a dark teal vest, white pants with a Victorian boots, multiple belts with chemical balls, red gloves with what look like watches and a red handkerchief with fang teeth and have his goggles over his eyes as he grins with a smirk. Once he pulled his goggles on top of his head, so did the handkerchief, revealing what looks like he has grown a goatee since the last time he was seen. "Welcome home, Rapunzel." He greeted.

Rapunzel let out a gasp, this can't be. Judy's eyes widen and she dropped her bag, vials and balls scattered over the floor. Odette let out a concerning honk to Judy, who looks as if she had seen a ghost.

Varian walk to Andrew and his followers. "Oh, I see you've already met my new friends." He said, having his arms crossed. His attention turn to Judy, and that made him smile, a real smile. "Judy, so nice to see you again. And I got to say, I love what you did with your hair." He noticed.

"Ah, Varian, my most trusted adviser." Fredric spoke. That made everyone, except for Judy face him.

"Varian?" Rapunzel gasped. "Mom! Dad! Uh, don't you remember what he's done?"

They heard Varian laughed. They face him again. "No, no, they don't." He explained.

"They don't remember?" Rapunzel asked.

Varian look at a small lady, as she twirled a wand in her hand. It was then that both Rapunzel and Judy realize what she has. It was that same wand that once wipe Rapunzel's memories after Cassanada use it on accident.

She gasped. "That's a Saporian Wand of Oblivium!" She said. "You have erased their memories!"

"Me?" Varian asked, then chuckle tauntly. "No, not really. Actually, as you know, I'm all about the science." He explains. "But, uhm Clementine here, she added a bit of, uh.." He goes off before finish. "Texture."

He crossed his arms again. "Magic." Clementine said.

"Yes, today, the king and queen. Tomorrow, Corona." Varian told them.

Everyone started to look terrified of this. Erased the memories of every citizens of Corona? This is so beyond him. Judy felt her heart starting to break, he want to erase all memories. But that would mean that he would be erasing her's. She thought he was her friend, her true love, but seems that he doesn't care now.

"I'm synthesizing the wand's power into a gas that will erase the memories of everyone in Corona." Varian explained his plan to them. "And I named it Qurineon, so no one will ever forget they turned their back on my father!"

Judy back away, flinching. She could feel tears in her eyes. Her heart is breaking so much.

"But once the people are affected by this gas, they will forget that they turned their back on your father." Eugene repeated. He is so confused about this.

"Yep, that's some flawed logic right there." Lance Saids.

"No! Y-" Varian stammer. "So? You know what I mean!"

It was then that Judy let out a choked sob, tears falling out of her eyes. "H-How could you!?" She shouted at Varian. "After all we have been through in the past, you want to erase all memories!?Even me!?"

"It's for the best." Varian told Judy. "You will understand it."

"Oh I understand alright." She said, grabbing a vial. "I understand that you have forgotten about us!!" She throws it at him, who back away as it explode and turn into sparkles.

It was then, that a battle have been drawn. "Hey guys." Rapunzel said, releasing her hair. "Let's send these Saporians back where they came from." Pascal crawl on Rapunzel's shoulder and punch his fist on his palm.

Andrew chuckled. "I thought you might say that." He challenged. "Saporians!" They drew their weapons as Varin pull out his chemical balls.

Rapunzel run to them, but Varian throws down a smoke bomb, and cover the room in smoke.

Lance let out a Yelp. "They got the alchemy!" He freak out.

"Are you forgetting that we do too?!" Judy asked Lance, as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her chemical balls. "I may not be as good as him, but I am not going down without a talk down from him!"

Max neigh, he gallop at them. When a black skin woman took out a small ball and throw it to max, trapping him in a bubble. Shortly Flung in the air, through the smoke. Rapunzel back away from a huge black skin man who is about to strike down on her. "Thank you!" Shorty grab the sword from him.

With no weapon to defend himself, Rapunzel whip out her hair and swing him away from her, giving Varian a view.

Judy stand by Rapunzel, glaring at Varian. But Varian seems to be smirking at Judy only. "Oh, I've got more tricks up my sleeves." He said, ready for action.

"Bring it." Rapunzel respond, wiping her hair where Pascal is in.

Varian throw three balls at her and seem to be heading to her hair. Pascal jumped over and fling into the air and smoke emerge the room. It clears and revel Rapunzel's hair is stuck to the floor by the goo. Judy gasped of this. Then her teeth is grind. She pulls out a chemical ball from her bag.

Varian grin to his success, only to unrecognized that Pascal is on his shoulder. He whipped his tongue near his ear and made him flinch in surprise. "Pascal, get off me." He move away while Pascal crawl to the inside of his coat. Pascal grab a yellow ball and jumped out, running to Rapunzel. "Hey!" Varian call out. "Get back here with that!" Varian throw a blue ball and soon turn into an ice spot, Pascal slip and fall.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel gasped.

Varian held him by the tail and pull out a green ball with an evil smirk.

Then out of nowhere, a red ball is thrown to the floor and form a melting pit that almost took Varian as he backed away from it, unknowing he dropped Pascal. He turned to the source and see Judy holding her vials and chemical balls.

He chuckled in a flirty way. "My, my, my, my. Seems the student have gotten skillful.~" He spoke in a flirt voice.

"And seems the teacher have gotten too cocky."Judy said back. She took off and run to Varian.

Varian chuckled, he took out two chemical balls and run to her.

The smoke cover the two teens, like they are about to have a private battle against each other. Judy throw a vial at Varian, who throws the ball at it, turning it into an ice shard. Varian slid down onto the floor, use his arm to knock Judy off her feet and cause her to fall on the floor.

Before she can get up, Varian grab her arms and held them close. "You know, I am very impressed by you. You've gotten stronger." He smirked at her with a seductive voice.

"Really? So glad you noticed." Judy said. Then she pulled her legs up and do a backflip, landed on the floor with her hands still held. She uses it to pull Varian close to her and kick his legs, causing him to fall and let her go. "Cause I've been getting some practice for my dance moves."

Varian let out a playful chuckle. "You know, you have to show me them." He said. "I would love to see them." He got up, dusted himself.

"Maybe later handsome." Judy pull out a chemical ball from her bag, she throw them at him before he dodge it as it hit the wall, turn to ice.

"Handsome? Aww, does my angel suddenly start calling me other than Vary?~" He chuckled.

"Angel? I remember the time you call me Jude." Judy said, running to him.

"You're always my angel, since I first laid my eyes on you." He replied back. He grabs a blue ball. "But sadly, I got to stop you and Rapunzel from interfering with my plans."

Judy ran to him, eyes narrowed at him. "You had to get past me." She said. She grabbed his wrist with the ball, in turn he grabbed her by her waist and pull her close. Judy face turn a bright red, being close to him.

"You know, maybe we should stop meeting like this. Everyone will start getting ideas about us~" Varian told her with a flirty voice.

"Let them~" Judy replied back.

In the air, Max still floats on a bubble. He soon let out a neigh and row himself up to the top where a ceiling decor have a point spot. When the bubble touch it and pop, Max fell to the floor and landed between Judy and Varian, causing them to move away from each other.

Varian roll away before stopping. He growled in irritation. But soon he got up and ran off with Max behind him, chasing him. He stopped in his tracks to pull out a green chemical ball from inside his jacket and throw it on the floor and explode, which causes Max to froze and look confused.

They forgotten about Pascal who got the yellow ball, he dash to Rapunzel. He throws it on Rapunzel's stuck hair and set it free. Rapunzel smiled at him on her shoulder. "Good job Pascal." She said, rubbing between his nose. But it can wait, she turned to see the rest of her crew being cornered by the Saporians.

Judy and the others back away, backing to the wall. While Eugene and Lance held their swords, Judy held a vial of chemical as Shorty and Ulf look scared. Judy refuse to show fear to the Saporians, especially Varian. It wasn't till Max step in, still dazed from the attack.

Then Rapunzel came in and stand her ground against them. "Varian! Tell them to stand down!" She order in a demanding voice.

"Never!" Varian refused. Till Andrew block him with his arm. Varian look up at him confused.

"Why would we?" Andrew asked, but his hair is down from his bun. "When we have the upper hand?" Then he pulled out a strange looking device.

Rapunzel gasped along with Pascal. "Hit the deck!!" Judy shouted, knowing what a device like this can do.

Andrew toss the device at Rapunzel's group, his group back away. Rapunzel and the others all run away as it hit the wall, releasing a powerful blow and destroy it as well as cause a smoke. Once it was over, the wall show a whole that view the outside.

Andrew and Varian look down at the damage, seeing Rapunzel and the others are nowhere in sight. They must have gotten hurt from the explosion. Varian only frown and Andrew smirk evil like.

"Powerful stuff kid." Andrew commented, nudging him on the arm. "This is gonna be fun." He turned and walked away.

Varian only frown, like he did something wrong. He heard Andrew calling for him, he follow him out of the throne room.

~*~

Rapunzel lay motionless on the ground after that explosion nearly cause damage and broken parts of the wall surrounded her. Her hair lay under her, it must have protected her. Her eyes flutter open, slowly pull herself up and cough. She looked around her surroundings and search for her friend. "Pascal?" She call out, he peck out from under her hair. "Are you alright buddy?" She picks him up on her palms. His paws give a '50/50' motion to her. "Is everybody okay?"

"Give me a minute.." Lance said, pulling himself up.

"There is a horse on me." Eugene's voice is heard under Max, he move up and Eugene pull out and landed on his bun.

Rapunzel look around and gasp. "Where's Judy?!" She asked, frantically searching. "Judy!!"

"There she is!" Shorty call out, standing by a laying body of Judy who seems to be curling up.

Eugene get up and rush to her, he kneel down and gently shook her shoulder. "Jude? Kid?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Come a cracking voice from Judy, like she is crying.

"I've got the rope!" They heard one of the Saporians members spoke. They looked up and saw them near the hole with ropes, and head down with them too.

Eugene pick up Judy and held her close. Odette pop out from the mess and pull Judy's bag with her. "Let's get out of here." He told Rapunzel.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, can't believe this. "We can't just leave. We've gotta stay and fight!" She pulls out her frying pan from the ruccies. But sadly the pan is ruined. "How do you think those Saporians would like a face full of frying pan-" she spotted the ruined pan. "-ness?"

"Blondie, trust me. "Eugene said, he held her by the shoulder while still holding Judy in the other arm. "Sometimes it's better to live to fight another day." He pulled her away from the mess.

Soon the group run away from the Saporians and head to the village. With no way to fight them back, they are harmless against them. The Saporians chase them down. They make a turn and run on the street, still empty with no one to help them. They slow down and try to find a place to hide from them.

"Quick! Over there!" Eugene said, pointing at Xavier's blacksmith shop.

They rush quickly and hide in any parts of the shop. Eugene held Judy close as the two hide. Odette drag herself and the bag to a barrel and hide under her feathers. Soon all remained quiet and hope they will pass away from them.

Rapunzel hear them getting close. She grabbed a thong to fight them, but Eugene grab the other end and silently motioned her to stay hidden.

"Did you see something?" They hear Clementine coming close.

"Yes.." The huge black man nodded, and pick up a horseshoe from one of the boxes. "Look at these shoes of equine oppression."

Clementine groaned. "Barbaric Coronans!" Soon they left the shop and head out.

Rapunzel finally relax after that. Imagine what can happen if they did find them.

Then the wall of the shop open and slid to the side. Out comes Xavier. "Princess." He whisper.

"Xavier!" She whispers in joy, seeing a familiar face to help them.

Everyone quietly left their hiding spot and rush to the open wall. Judy pick up Odette and grab her bag and follow them. The wall close behind them.

Xavier lead them down. "The captain of the guards sent out many search parties to find you." He informed them. "He has yet to return." They finally reach down to the bottom. "But in the meantime.."

Rapunzel look ahead and to her surprise, is four friendly faces of her dear friends. Attila, Big Nose, Monty and Friedborg. They all sat by the fire to warm themselves. When they see Rapunzel and her friends, all smiled in joy.

"Princess.You're back!" Attila exclaimed, standing up.

Rapunzel beamed joyfully and rush to them, giving them hugs. "It is so, so good to see all of you!" She exclaimed Monty has his arms crossed and looking away from her, with an annoyed expression. "Even you Monty." She said, smiling at him.

He looked at her surprised, then he smiled sweetly.

"We stay hidden." Xavier informed Rapunzel. "Everyone in Corona now lives in fear, spending their days mining Varian's minerals."

At the mention of that name, Judy look down to the floor with a hurt expression. She is still sad that Varian is willing to erase all memories, even hers too.

"What? The people of Corona are so brave." Rapunzel asked. "Why wouldn't they stand up?"

Xavier have a frown on his face. "We cannot defy the orders from the king and queen. Any act of aggression against them is treason." He told her. "But now that now that you have returned, the game has changed." Soon Xavier and the four remaining Coronans all bow before her.

Judy have her back turn during this. Odette honk at her, only to be met with a pained expression in Judy's face. Odette frown and nuzzle against's Judy's boots to comfort her. She didn't say anything or move her face, only that she is more in pain than knowing her own family lied to her.

~*~

Both Rapunzel and Judy are in the shop, Rapunzel is working on a new frying pan while Judy is creating new chemical balls to stop Varian's chemicals. Both neither spoke to each other after, Pascal and Odette both are getting worried, they can tell both are dealing with something that involves someone they truly care for deeply.

While Rapunzel hammered on her pan, Eugene came in to check on the girls. "Hey Blondie, hey kid." He said. "How you holding up?"

Rapunzel face him, smiling and done hammering. "Me? Fine." Was all she can say, before her smile turns into a deep frown and narrowed eyes and dip her pan to a barrel of water and lots of steam raises.

Eugene looked a bit concerned, before turning to Judy. Who was very focused on her alchemy. "Jude? You okay?" He asked.

Judy didn't look at him. "I will be when I get my hands on him." Her voice turn harsh at the last word.

Rapunzel beamed at the new pan. "What do you think?" She asked Pascal. His response is a kiss of perfection. "Not bad, right?"

"You've been through a lot since we got back." Eugene noticed, Rapunzel walked past him to the paint station. " Not to mention what happened to Cassandra." He added.

Rapunzel let out a chuckled that sounds pretty nervous. "What?" She chuckled. She picked up a paint tube. "Oh, I mean, to tell you the truth, I haven't even thought about that-" She squeeze the tube and paint splat harshly. "-person." She finished. She picked up a paintbrush.

Judy finally turn around and watch the two talked. The mention of Cassandra caught her attention. She frowns a little, she is pretty upset that Cassandra betrayed them cause of Rapunzel being favored over Gothel and pretty much everything she does to be a guard and a fighter.

"Rapunzel." Eugene grab her paintbrush hand to stop her. "You can't even say her name. There's a difference between setting feelings aside and burying them so deep, they change who you are." Pascal climb on Eugene's shoulder and chirping, agreeing with him.

Judy sighed, Eugene is right. There is a difference between setting them aside and having them buried deep. But the feeling hurts so much, sometimes it's easier to keep them in than to let them out and hurt others. It's what she thought of how she both felt about her family and Varian.

Rapunzel have her eyes cast down, frowning. "What are you saying, Eugene?" She asks him.

"What I'm saying is that you're not alone in this." He answered.

"I know." Rapunzel responded. She scoffed. "But maybe it would be better if I were." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Eugene didn't hear what she was whispering.

A clear throat is heard, all three turn to face Xavier. "Am I interrupting?" He asks the two grown ups.

"No." Rapunzel chuckled. "I'm just making a new pan." She pulls out her new frying pan with the Corona's sun symbol.

"Princess, we need to discuss our strategy." Xavier inform her.

"I'll be there in a second." She said. Eugene leaned in and kissed her on the lips and smile at her. Eugene and Xavier both walk to their hideout, but Pascal look behind him, seeing Rapunzel holding her bag. He jumped off and hide behind the stove, watching her. She walk quietly with a determination look. "Right after I take back my kingdom." She said quietly. She look behind her if anyone spotted her and take off. But Pascal isn't the only way who was spying on her. Odette saw the whole scene from under a table.

Odette walk to Judy who was putting all her finish chemical balls and vials in her bag. Odette honk to get her attention.

Judy heard her and look down. "What is it?" She asks her. Odette honk at her, explaining what she saw and heard. "Rapunzel left and going solo?" Odette nodded. Judy sighed and facepalm herself. "Those Saporians are still there, she doesn't stand a chance against them on her own." She groaned. "Okay, guess we better be her backup in case they try anything on her." She grabbed her bag and the two left the shop and head to the castle. With Pascal following them as well.

Judy and Odette was close to the castle entrance, but she got to keep quiet, the Saporians are scouting the castle for intruders. Being small and thin, it gives her an easy way assets in. She quietly sneak pass the two older women and made it through the castle door.

The two sneak in and head to the lower part of the castle, in her mind, it take her back to the first time she enter the castle with her family and meeting Cassandra and Eugene the first time. Judy sighed sadly, so much has happened and so much have taken a harsh turn. She stopped by the steps and slump near the wall. "I'm sorry Odette, I just...need some time to get my strength." She whisper.

Harsh footsteps is heard behind the two. Judy gasped and turned around, seeing Andrew standing over her.

"Hello there little birdy." Andrew chuckled evilly, his shadow overtop her. Judy's eyes widen in fear and Odette feathers started shaking.

~*~

Judy sat on one of the cell's beds in the dungeon, she hugged her knees and Odette is hiding inside her jacket, shaking in fear. She let out a sigh, the dungeon always gave her a sense of fear and being close to crocks that can hurt her frightened her more than Andrew and his group.

She heard the cell door open and closed. She look up and see Rapunzel standing by her bed, glaring at Varian and others. Judy turn her head to Varian, glaring at him.

"Varian." Rapunzel spoke to him. She walk close to the cell. "How could you do this? And to Judy too?"

"I want you to know, I wish it didn't come to this." Varian said, tapping on the cell bars. He gripped on the bar, glaring at her. "But when someone trusts you and you betray them, well, this is what happens." He backs away from the cell, and begin pacing by.

"My kingdom needed me." Rapunzel told him. "I couldn't do anything about the amber, and I had to stay. I never meant to break my promise to you Varian. We were friends."

"That's the beauty of my plan." He respond back. "In the end, when your memory has been erased, we can be friends again." He sled his finger against the bar while pacing.

Judy get up from the bed, and stop by the cell, still glaring at Varian. "So you think erasing all memories will make you and her friends again? That's not how it suppose to work." She told him. "You're just gonna make it worse. I mean, what did those people ever do to you beside tossing you away?"

Varian stopped and face Judy. "It's not what they did to me Jude." He told her. Then he turned and have his back face the girls. "It's what I did to them." His own voice cracked. "And there-there is no way that they will ever forgive me." His eyes are shut close and looking painful.

Judy own glare quickly turn to a sorrowful look. Slowly her anger melted back to pity and sympathy, like she always felt for him.

"How do you know if you don't give them a chance?" Rapunzel ask him, gentle like.

His eyes pop open, thinking in mind, till he furrowed his eyebrows. "I took their queen prisoner, I-I threatened their princess, I helped these guys take over their kingdom." He listed all the wrong doings he has done. "You think anyone's gonna give me a second chance? I don't think so." He turned and walked to face the girls. "No, making them forget is the only way to fix what I've done." He frowned sadly.

Judy place her hand in her heart chest. "Vary..." She whispered.

"Yeah, there's been a slight change of plans, buddy." Andrew said, stepping in and drag Varian by the shoulder. "Now that she's back, we don't have time for you to get your memory formula right."

"We are still using the formula you've curated." Clementine spoked. "Quirineon explodes. It will turn Corona to ashes."

Varian eyes widen in shock, this wasn't part of their plan. "But no, no!" He turned to Andrew. "We agreed nobody would be harmed!"

"Relex Varian." Andrew rolled his eyes. "You don't wanna end up on the wrong side of history." He said. "You understand buddy." He gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

Varian turn and stare at the girls in their cell. Rapunzel have a pleading look while Judy expressions turn sad like. Varian couldn't believe his group would use his formula to hurt others, even the girl he fell deeply in love with.

"You're right." He said, his eyes look down. His fist loose and reach inside his jacket pocket. "So I'm gonna have to ask you-" and pull out a blue chemical ball and aim at them. "-to step inside that cell."

The Saporians back away from him. "Are you betraying us boy?" Clementine question him.

Rapunzel smiled, can't believe Varian is doing the right thing. While Judy have surprising expressions.

"I'm getting on the right side of history." Varian said, and throw the ball at them. He backs away from the explosions. Then gasp at what he actually throw. The Saporians are covered in soap, and march to him as Varian press his back against the bars. "Ohhhh." He said sheepishly. "Sorry guys, that was a, yeah that was a bath bomb."

Then he too got thrown in the cell with Rapunzel and Judy, Rapunzel look to him, like she is saying to him, 'You had one job.' And Judy have her right hand on her face and shaking her head and Varian frowned.

"He's made his choice." Andrew snarled, soap on him. "Let's move. We launch the airship in 20." He and his group left the dungeon, leaving the three alone.

Ten minutes later, Rapunzel tried to move the bars to break free. While Judy hugged her knees, her back on Varian who was looking pretty bad for himself.

"All I ever wanted was for my father to be proud." Varian spoke, Rapuznel stopped what she was doing and face him, Judy turn and face him too. He leaned his head against his kneecaps. "Of course, if he was free from the Amber now and saw everything I've done, well, he'd be ashamed."

Odette and Pascal, locked in a chain ball both watches the scene between the three.

"You know standing up to Andrew just now was pretty brave." Rapunzel told him. She sat on one on the cell bed and let out a sigh. "Look I know how much it hurts to have someone you trust let you down." She was thinking about Cassandra and how it hurt her. "I mean after you go through something like that, how can you ever trust anyone again?"

"I don't know." Varian answer. "That-That's why I thought maybe if I can make you forget everything that happened, you know, we could be friends again. Learn to trust again." He said. "But I guess life doesn't really work that way."

He face down, feeling incredibly bad. It wasn't till he felt fingers touch his. He look up and see Judy facing him with a sorrowful look. He frowned deeply. "Judy, I am so sorry." He stammered. "I-I never wanted you to see me like this. Like the bad guy."

"Is that why you wanted to erase my memories?" She asked him. "Out of fear that I won't like you for the wrong doing you cause?"

Varian nodded. "Yes." He sighed. He turned around to face her and take both her hands on his. "Judy, I..I had something I've been meaning to tell you since we last seen."

"I had something I wanted to tell you too." She responded. Varian looked surprised of this. Judy inhale in and out. "Vary, I...love you." She admitted. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I am sorry that it only took me this long to find out. And no matter what you've done or how bad you turn into, I want to help you get better cause you are my song for the world to hear."

Varian blinked, feeling his heart beating faster and harder. He remembers that she send him the letter that she confessed her feelings to him and that she was willing to find the answer to save his father. He slowly smiled. "Funny, cause I happen to love you too." He said.

Judy blinked. "You do?"

"With all my life." He respond. "The first time I saw you, I thought it was only cause you were the first girl in my age and I never seen anyone more beautiful than Cassandra." He added. "But the more I know about you, the more my feelings for you keep growing. You are sweet, kind, strong, courageous, and so smart. Your spunky and sweet self makes you stand out. You are my angel, my guardian angel."

Judy smile at him, with all the love she has for him. He smiles back at her too. The two lean close and their lips touch each other, kissing passionately.

Rapunzel smile at the scene. After all the hardship Judy been through, and the way she is willing to fight for him, she finally got her dream.

The two pull away and stare into each other's eyes for a while. They both turn to Rapunzel, as she smiles at him, they smile at her. Judy felt that Rapunzel finally forgive Varian for what he has done and willing to fix their friendship.

"Okay, this is very sweet." Eugene's voice is heard, all turn to the cell bars and find Eugene with Max and Lance by. "But honestly, I'm offended. I can't believe you were going to break into something and you didn't even ask me." He uses his special lock picking key and unlock the cell bars. "It's kind of my thing." With a smug smirk, he pushed the door open for them.

Rapunzel smiled, seeing her boyfriend coming to help. "Thank goodness you're here!" She gets up and rush out of the cell and hugged Eugene, who gladly hugged her back.

Varian and Judy both walk out together, but Judy held his hand in comfort while he look down in shame. Till they are blocked by Lance. Both gasped, Varian for getting into more trouble and Judy for sneaking out of their hiding place.

"And where do you think you're going little man?" Lance asked Varian, his arms are crossed and Max snorted.

Then Lance press his thumb on Varian's goatee and rub it. Turns out the goatee is only a fake. Varian frown in disappointment.

Judy have her eyes widen, didn't know his goatee was fake. But she smiled. "You know, that goatee does make you really hotter. But you are still cute without one." She said.

Varian looked at Judy, he smiled only a little. "Thanks Jude." He thanked her but his smile turns into a frown. Lance and Max let out a chuckle.

"Guys, we're going to have to trust him." Rapunzel said to the three.

"After everything hair stripe here has done, you're going to trust him?" Eugene asked, walking around Varian, who flinch in shame and while Judy glared at Eugene. He unlock the locks on Pascal and carry him out.

"Yes." Rapunzel answer. "He's the one that made the formula that the Saporians are about to drop on Corona." She places her hands on Varian's shoulder. "We need him." She smiled. "And Judy, she needs him too."

Varian smiled at her.

Rapunzel take his hands and drag him away. Judy take Varian's arm and get dragged along too. While the two men and horse just watch confused. What just happened while they were getting in?

~*~

The group sneak pass and hide behind the barrels and boxes. The airship have hot air balloons and loaded with containment with Varian's formula. They watch the Saporians loaded them up on desk.

"There's enough Quirineon on that ship to destroy Corona ten times over." Varian whispered.

"Is there anything you can do?" Rapunzel ask him.

Varian nodded. "If you can get me on that ship, I think I can neutralize it." He respond.

Judy look at the carriage that is about to carry the king and queen. "Uh, guys." She whisper. "They got the king and queen. And whatever they plan on them is not so good."

Andrew lead Frederic and Arianna to their carriage cart and open the door for them. "After you madam." Frederic bowed to her as she walked inside the carriage and enter with her.

Andrew close the door, took out a key from his vest and lock it. "Take them to outskirts of Corona to watch their kingdom fall." Andrew order the huge black man. He tossed the key to him and grab a hold on the rope that pulls the barrels up. "Once it's done, get rid of them."

The huge man nodded. "Now fly mighty steed!" He commanded, whipping the strap of the harness and the carriage took off.

Rapunzel turn around to face the two men and Max. "Eugene, I need you guys to free my parents." She said.

Eugene nodded. "You heard her boys. Let's go." they stood up and chase after the carriage.

The airship took off and fly over Corona.

Rapunzel, Varian and Judy look up and watch it goo. "We have got to get on that ship." She said

"How?" Varian ask.

Rapunzel begin thinking of a plan. Judy took his hand. "If you two are going, I'm coming too."

"Judy, it can be too dangerous for you and I can't risk losing you again." Varian said.

"Hey, I face a huge metal man, go past a crazy forest, face being a bird, been stuck on an island." Judy listed. "Fought a ship of criminals, go through bad luck, almost got hurt by a crazy man, survive inside a magical house and defend spirits." She finished. "I've been fighting my life for your father and you, so I am going with you no matter what you said."

Varian stare at her, bewildered. He slowly smiled at her, let out a chuckle. "You really grown quite a few." He said.

Judy smiled. But their conversation is interrupted by Rapunzel who has dragged them away.

Inside the ship, Andrew along with the Saporians all stand with their barrels. "With this first barrel, we plant the seeds of a new Saporia." He said. "Let's just take a second to make sure that we are truly present in this moment."

All breathe in, then breathe out. Andrew and Clementine both pick up the first barrel, as they walk to the edge and toss out the barrel.

They waited for a booming sound, but none came. Turns out Rapunzel was held on with Varian and Judy holding the barrel with her hair. She climb up with the two.

Andrew look over, wondering what is taking so long. When he heard a familiar voice. "Drop something?" He and his group turn around and see Rapunzel, the teens with the barrel. They all smirk. "You!" He snarled.

"Varian, get your alchemy belt and neutralize the Quroneo-" Rapunzel order him, holding her hair.

"Uh, Quirineon Rapunzel." Varian corrected her. "Say it with me. Quirin-" But he was interrupted when one of the members nearly punch him as he duck down. He ran away from him.

"Vary, honey." Judy said, pulling out a chemical ball and throw it at Clementine. "No time for that, focus please."

"I know! I know!" Varian replied.

Rapunzel use her hair to catch the member, and he fell on the floor. The black skin woman came with a sword and fought her, but with Rapunzel hair, she was able to block them. Rapunzel leap over them and tie her hair sound their ankle, and pull them up. Rapunzel landed.

Till Andrew run to her with his sword. "This is the last time you-" but a green smoke was hit and when clear, his sword was melted.

Varian let out a chuckle as he and Judy walk to them. "Not bad for a alchemist, eh?" He asked with a smug smirk as he spins his blue chemical ball on his finger tip. Soon he was bouncing the ball like a basketball. Judy had a huge smile on her face and giggling at his silliness. But his clumsiness caused him to have the ball hit his chin and cause his chemical balls to fall out of his pockets jacket.

Pascal peak out form Rapunzel hair to wonder what had happened. But one of the ball hit him and trap him on a bubble.

"Oh, my fault." Varian said. Another ball hit Rapuznel's right foot and trapped it in a bubble, causing her to hang upside down. "Oh, that was on me!" He chase after Pascal along with Judy.

But the two are stopped by Clementine who had a sword. "Stand down, alchemist." She said. The two back away from her.

"I'll take care of him."Andrew said, grabbed Varian by the back and he dangle him over the ledge. "Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives." Varian held on Adrew's arm for his life.

Judy saw this and gasp. "VARIAN!!" She shouted.

Pascal inside the bubble row to the scene with a determined look. He jumped off and row to Andrew, hitting him on the leg, causing him to trip and fall, which make him flung Varian off and he was caught by Judy who catch him on her arms. Andrew fell on a ball and become trapped in a bubble, only by the head, floated on the air.

Judy smirk. "We really should stop meeting like this. Everyone will start getting ideas about us.~" She repeat their encounter in a flirtation voice.

Varian smirk flirty at her. "Let them~" he replied back.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel call out. "Come here!" She pulls out her new frying pan.

Pascal row to her, he row on a bent board on the ship and went flying. Rapunzel swing her frying pan and sent him dashing off like a bouncing ball and he bounced on the Saporians members till they become unconscious.

Rapunzel catch him, Pascal is dizzy inside. She held the bubble just as Varian came and pour powder chemical on it, causing it to pop and Pascal landed on Rapunzel's hands. "Well that wasn't so hard." She smiled, then Pascal flop on his back with an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, we're not done yet." The three and Pascal heard Andrew. Andrew floated with the bubble still on his head. Floating near one of the balloon's rope. "Time for Corona to go boom!" He pull out his dagger from his vest and slash on the balloon's heater, causing it to explode and drop with only one balloon left to hold it.

While Rapunzel, Varian and Judy holding on to the boat ledge, only the Saporians are to fall. Soon they are all trapped in bubbles and floated away.

The ship floated low to the ground, with still the group in.

"That single burner cannot generate enough heat to keep this ship in air." Varian inform them while holding on. "If it crashes, it will destroy all of Corona."

Rapunzel turn to face him, looking past him to the barrel." What if we use the Quirineon?" She ask him.

"Yes, yes!" Varian Nodded. "Heating up the Quirineon will increase the temperature enough for the balloon to rise."He said, facing the two. "We just have to get high enough so that when it explode, it doesn't destroy the city." He face down. "You two need to get off this ship."

"What?!" Judy gasped. "Varian, if this ship explode with you in it, you could get killed! I can't lose you again!!"

"But I got to clean up my own mess Jude." He respond. "I'm so sorry my angel."

But Rapunzel will have none of this. "No! You do not have a shield of magic hair that will protect you when this thing explode."

Soon, she pull her hair down and wrap it around Varian and Judy very tight.

"What are you doing?!" Varian asked, looking at her.

"It's your mess, but it's my kingdom." Rapunzel said back.

Then, she push the two teens off and the two spin around the hair like a yo-yo. They landed on the roof of citizen house. The hair pull away from them as the ship floated away from them. Varian run to the edge.

"No! Rapunzel!" He shouted to her.

Judy place her hand on his shoulder, frowning. The two lovers watch the ship.

~*~

Rapunzel, Varian and Judy stand before the ember Incase of Quirin. After Rapunzel stopped the ship from destroying the kingdom with the Quirineon, she run to Varian who he and Judy both left the roof and ask them to take her back Varian's lab. Rapunzel remember the hurt incantation she once used back from the Great Tree and think that it can melt the ember and free Quirin.

Judy who have took her jacket off and her belts stare at the ember and frown. She hear from Rapunzel that Quirin is in the ember, but she didn't know it was so bad. As much as she doesn't want to see Rapunzel use the incantation, she have to be there for Varian and his father. Now Rapunzel have her hair around the ember, ready.

Rapunzel hold a bucket filled with water as she stand by Varian who got out of his outfit and change back to his original outfit. "Once I start this incantation, I won't be able to stop it." She inform Varian of this. She face him. "And it could seriously harm you and your father, so I'm trusting you to snap me out of it." She handed him the bucket and place both her hands on his shoulder. "Once your father is free."

Varian think of this. If this can free him, it can work. But hearing it can hurt him, he knew he had to stop her before it get out of hand cause she trust him.

He smile at her. "You can trust me, Rapunzel." He said.

Rapunzel turn and face Judy. "You sure you want it be here? After what happened last one?" She ask her. "I can get Varian to inform you he is free once it's done."

Judy shook her head. "No, I want to be sure it works." She respond. "And know he is alright."

Rapunzel let out a sigh. "Alright, but be careful and stay away."

Judy nodded, and started backing away by just five feet.

Once all is set, Rapunzel grab her hair, hold it while facing the ember. She inhale in and out, ready to start. With hope that it can free him.

"Wither and decay, end this destiny." Suddenly, her hair turn black and along with her eyes too. A streak of golden orange flow through her hair. "Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free."

Varian watches while holding the bucket. It was terrifying to him. Then he turn to the ember.

Judy felt a chill on her spine, it still scares her to this day. She wanted to turn away from this, but she needed to see and check.

Both teens eyes widen at what they saw. The ember is slowly melting with steam coming from it. It's working. Both gasped in amazement.

"It's working." Varian whispered.

The hand with the note in it poke out from the melting ember.

**"Wither and decay"**

Rapunzel singed the incantation. Varian back away from the pool of melting ember.

"It's working!" Varian gasped.

Judy cover her mouth with her hands. "I can't believe it! It actually worked!" She rejoined.

**"End this destiny"**

Out of the steam, Quirin's body is nearly out of the ember. His eyes are close and he let the note slipped from his fingers.

Varian felt a huge smile on his face. Finally, his father is free! "Dad!" He wanted to run and hug him, but he stopped and see Rapunzel still lost in the incantation.

"You did it Rapunzel!" Judy smiled. But her smile slowly fall, seeing Rapunzel still in trance from it.

**"Break these earthly chains"**

Varian needed to snap rapunzel out of her incantation before it can do more damage to the ember, and ever his father. He look down to the bucket still in his hands. He dump the water on her, but only cause steam from her.

**"And set the spirit free"**

"Wake up!" Varian toss the bucket away and about to place his hands on her shoulder.

Judy gasped, remembering what happened last time. "Varian! No!" She shouted.

But it's too late. The moment Varian touch her, steam came out and cause him to yelp in pain. He pull away, his gloves melted but his hands are safe from it.

Once he is okay, he face Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, snap out of it!" He shouted.

**"The spirit free"**

Rapunzel finished her song, but still deep in the spell.

"Rapunzel." Varian whispered. He stare at her, wondering how he can get her to snap out. He reach his hand to her, but didn't touch her. "Rapunzel?" He ask her. He didn't get a response from her. He press his hands close to his chest. "You didn't give up on me, I'm not giving up on you."

Rapunzel close her eyes, and suddenly her turn back from her golden color and open her eyes with a gasp as she fell to the floor.

Varian kneel by her. "Are you okay?" He ask in a soft voice.

Rapunzel open her eyes and face him. She smile softly at him, he snap her out of it.

Varian smile warmly at her. And gave her a hug. "Thank you." He said. She hug him back. He stood up and run to his freed father. "Dad!" He call out.

Quirin rub his head, after being stuck in the ember for a year. "Dad! You're alive!" He slid on the melted pool and hug Quirin tight.

Quirin hug him back. Varian cried softly, happy that he is alive and free. He pull away and wipe his tears. Quirin smile down on him. "Oh son." Quirin said softly.

Varian smile back at him. He looked to the side. "Dad, the note." He noticed. The note melted on the hot ember till it is gone. He face his father. "W-What-What did it say? I need to know." He so him.

Quirin place his hand on his cheek. "All it said was, I'm so proud of you Varian." He answered. "I always have been."

Varian smiled and hug him. "I love you Dad." He responded.

"I love you too son." Quirin said back.

Rapunzel smiled at the scene before her. Finally, all is well again.

Judy watch the two men having their reunion. She smiled sweetly, happy that Varian is back to hisself just as she dreamed of and have his father back alive.

Quirin saw Judy. With a smile and a motion hand, he open his arm for her to get in.

Judy smiled still and walk to him as she hugged both Varian and Quirin, three form a group hug. Back together again.

~*~

In Corona's square, a celebration is held. Once Rapunzel have everyone out their prisonment, they are all so glad Rapunzel came and save their kingdom again. As she is the temporary queen of Corona till her parents get their memories back.

Judy stand by Varian as she held his hand and next to Quirin. max and Pascal run around as they went to get the crown back. The three looked at each other in confusion.

Judy saw the townsfolk dancing, she smirked. She grabbed Varian by the hand and drag him to the dance floor.

The two teens laughed and dance together. Quirin watch the two enjoying themselves.

"So, now that all is back to normal." Varian spoke, dancing with Judy. "Where are you going to stay at?"

Judy stopped. "Oh. I haven't got a clue yet." She said. "I need someone to look after me while I'm staying and my family are far away."

Quirin stepped in. "You can come stay with us." He said. "We have a spare room you can sleep in." He added.

"What's the rent?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quirin chuckled. "Just that you look after my son from getting himself into more trouble. Since you two are together now." He winked.

Judy and Varian blushed. It's true, the two are now in a relationship. They confess their love and both agreed that they care deeply for each other, it was one of Judy's dream.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Judy said.

"I know you will." Quirin chuckled.

Over their heads, the lanterns floated off to the sky.

Judy look up, watching them go. She let out a smile of it. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turn around and see Varian holding something very familiar to her. "Varian." She gasped. "Is that-"

In his hands, is the same lantern she dented with her letter for Varian. "I never let it go out, not when I was working for Andrew." He said. He press his forehead against hers. "It remind me so much of how i love you and how you mean the world to me."

Judy stare warmly in his eyes and smiled. "I love you too my sweet prince." She said.

The two held on to the lantern, both push it up as it floated up to the sky and join the other lanterns.

Once it is off, Judy and Varian stare into each other eyes. With all the love they felt for each other. Slowly they lean in and kissed passionate on the lips. All may be perfect now, but it is only the beginning of their new life as a couple.

_The End_


End file.
